


米莉森，将军领地的主人

by walkingegg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gingerpilot, M/M, Millicent POV, Subtle sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: 米莉森POV的Gingerpilot，大概是猫主子对于将军沉迷吸叛军渣滓都不能专心铲屎的状态非常不满





	米莉森，将军领地的主人

**Author's Note:**

> 短打，有隐晦车，攻受不是很明确大概取决于读者自己脑补（个人倾向Hux攻）
> 
> 前情：波波被第一秩序俘虏。

  
作为第一秩序将军舱室的女主人，米莉森习惯于仔细观察那些进出的“外来人员”。这些两条腿的外人一般是在阿米蒂奇正在舱室里的时候进来的，大多拥有白色的外表，偶尔会有深色或银色的。赫克斯通常只会站着和他们讲话，讲完之后他们便走了。米莉森只是坐在一边看着，她觉得这些人对自己的领主地位不会产生任何威胁。  
  
但是今天的这位外来人员与其他人都不同。他是被阿米蒂奇亲自带进房间的。气味告诉米莉，这是一位男性，与阿米蒂奇一样的男性，他说话的语气也和米莉所见过的大多数男性一样声张，虽然他并没有其他人类男性那样高大。也许阿米蒂奇允许他走进领地是为了进行支配者的竞争。  
  
但是他外表衣物的颜色比米莉森在这个房间里见过的任何两条腿的生物都更加鲜艳，米莉甚至觉得，他的颜色和自己的毛色有些接近。她知道赫克斯喜欢她的毛发，每天入睡前他都会悉心地抚顺的她脖颈上的毛。于是她提高了警惕。  
  
她跳下冰蓝色的沙发，迈着质疑的缓步，逐渐靠近陌生的来客。她看到那人的脸上还有些淤伤，仿佛一条刚刚被人打过的狼狗。然后她从他身上嗅到了令她讨厌的气味——浓烈的飞行器机油味夹杂着人类身体的汗腥。她知道阿米蒂奇十分反感这种恶心的气味，但凡有资格踏入这片领地的人，一定是已经去除了那种味道的。她觉得阿米蒂奇和她一样介意这种气味，这可以解释他收紧的嘴角所显露的情绪。但是阿米蒂奇为什么不赶走他呢？两只猫耳瞬间警觉地侧立起来。  
  
她听见那人喋喋不休地对阿米蒂奇说话，“打算把我关在你的卧室吗，Hugs？你不可能得到任何情报，除非你要的就只是……”  
  
米莉注意到了"Hugs"，她觉得那和其他人称呼阿米蒂奇的发音很接近，但是阿米蒂奇的反应却完全不同，他什么都没说，只是将臭臭的人推在了沙发上。米莉开始觉得那个人并非阿米蒂奇的竞争者，而是她的竞争者，阿米蒂奇可能会允许他占领她的领地，取代她的地位。她发出了不满的叫声，同时猫尾弯成了弓形。  
  
赫克斯听到了她的声音，这才转身走向她，两手抱起她的身体。她以为阿米蒂奇终于理解了她的意思，以为他会消除自己的焦虑，于是一边依偎在他的怀里，一边满意地用两条前肢抚摸他的手臂。正在此时，她嗅到阿米蒂奇身上正在散发着与平常不同的气味——浓郁的信息素气味。猫对信息素的灵敏远胜人类。敏感的米莉以为自己嗅到了求爱的信号，伴随着阿米蒂奇身上原本就令她舒心的清淡皂香，她更加兴奋了，迫不及待地把小脑袋埋进阿米蒂奇的脖颈旁，两条前肢在他的胸前更激烈地揉蹭着，企图占有他更多的注意力。  
  
但她没有获得自己想要的。阿米蒂奇只是微笑着揉了揉她的后背，便把她关进了猫箱，然后又走向了那个人。  
  
米莉看不清他们在沙发上做的事，只能听见声音。她听见阿米蒂奇叫那个人“渣滓”，或者“叛军渣滓”，她不是第一次听见他说这个词，她知道曾经每当阿米蒂奇说起那个词的时候牙齿总是咬得很紧，并且确信那是人类表达厌恶的行为。但是对于房间里的那个人，阿米蒂奇的声音最初带着强烈的厌恶，但是之后又逐渐变得很轻，时而带着少许叹息，时而又变得高亢，也许他依旧是咬着牙说出那个词的，但是米莉能够感受到语气中的区别。随之而来的是两个人此起彼伏的叹息声。  
  
房间里的信息素气息越发浓烈，不仅有阿米蒂奇的，还有外来者的。米莉在气味中陷入了迷茫，她分不清这种气味的信号了，疯狂地用前爪抓挠着猫箱的闸门。

  
不知过了多久，浓烈的气味逐渐消退了。米莉恢复了清醒的意识，她立起身体，通过闸门观察房间里的动静。  
  
阿米蒂奇半裸着上身向她走来。米莉注意到了他的头发，原本梳理平整的红发现在就像是被她揉搓过的毛毯一样凌乱。他打开箱门，重新将米莉抱在怀里。米莉觉得阿米蒂奇是想对之前轻视她的行为作出弥补，一边任由他抚摸着自己，同时却闻到他了身上夹杂着臭臭的人的气味。她很想直接跑开，但是又不甘心放弃被人补偿的机会，只是昂起脑袋，一脸冷漠地趴在他的怀里。  
  
赫克斯抱着米莉转过身，昂首低眉看着沙发上的人。米莉看到了阿米蒂奇双眼瞳孔的舒张以及嘴角的上扬，如果不是因为刚才发生的一切，她会以为那种神态是猎食之后面对猎物残躯时的成就感。  
  
米莉同样侧过脑袋顺着阿米蒂奇的目光看过去，她看到自己的领地已经堆满了凌乱的衣物，其中一件正是那个人的外衣。她看到沙发上的人坐在那里，裸露的胸口起伏着发出微微喘息，一只手背在身后，另一只手的手腕上套着一个与自己的项圈十分相似的环，只是他的环上还有一条链子与沙发连在一起。  
  
米莉森眯起了双眼，她相信这是危险的信号，她感到这个房间的领地已经不再属于阿米蒂奇和她两个的了，那个人是她的竞争者。她挣脱了阿米蒂奇的怀抱，向沙发上的人扑了过去。  



End file.
